


“Now you properly married.”

by TatianaTova



Series: Their lives, their thoughts [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaTova/pseuds/TatianaTova
Summary: What could possibly go wrong after Donna finished reading a fairy tail to her 5-year-old granddaughter?





	“Now you properly married.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, G-d I am again at this, this is the fourth story in the series which began as the story which I saw in my sleep. I hope that you would like it. 
> 
> Please comment. I like to see if you like what I write, but most importantly, I like to know if you can at least understand my writing. Thank you. And enjoy.

“Now you properly married.”

“…And they lived happily ever after. The end.” I finished reading the book to my 5-year-old granddaughter Rachel and showed to her the last picture in the book. Cinderella in all her finery stood in front of a kneeling prince. The prince held her hand and they looked at each other with love and adoration. A cartoonist did a really good job by showing a bit of emotion in a children’s book. And my adorable granddaughter sighed, looked up at me, and with all nativity of the 5-year-old told me that her daddy will kneel too when she will marry him. It took me a few minutes to explain to her that she will marry someone else and that her daddy will be giving her away to her prince charming. After she agreed to this new idea, she looked at me and asked, “Did gra’pa kneel?” I asked her what she was talking about, and she with all the seriousness of 5-year-old answered, “Did gra’pa Josh kneel when he married you, gra’ma?” Oh, God, here we go again… 

How do I suppose to answer this question? How can I explain to the 5-year-old, that her gra’pa kept me on the verge of climax for the eternity and slowly, very slowly was moving inside of me? I was ready to explode when my then lover, just stopped, lifted himself on his arms, looked me in the eyes and asked, “Will you marry me?” I was so coiled up that I was barely able to keep my eyes open. Somehow, I manage to ask him if he was sure. And Joshua Lyman, the man who never can shut up, began explaining to me how he cannot live or breath without me, how he wants to wake-up with me every day to the rest of his life, and how he wants to have children with me; while all this time, I feel like I am ready to explode, and…HE…IS…NOT…MOVING!!!!! I finally managed to say, “Yes.” He bent down, kissed me and in the smug Josh-like way said, “Now you can have this.” And I had it… one of the best orgasms of my Hawaiian vacation. When we were almost falling asleep, I again asked him if he was sure. And he again said, “Yes. Now sleep. Will talk later. Love you.” And he lost a battle with the sleep. I still do not know how he managed to organize everything while I slept, but in the morning, I was greeted by my… fiancé???... Josh with the breakfast in bed, following by the 3 hours of spa beauty treatment with the lunch sent by him to the spa. And the culmination of the day of total disbelieves, the wedding ceremony officiated by the justice of peace standing in a middle of a sand dune, and us holding hands, following by the celebratory night of unbelievable sex. 

And as always when someone asks me how Josh proposed; I tell my dear granddaughter that her gra’pa propose to me in the restaurant during the dinner. She got so excited and asked me if gra’pa knelt while he asked me to marry him. I truthfully answered that he did not kneel. She looked at me with the eyes showing total shock. She screamed, “He did not kneel? Gra’ma you are not properly married!!!!!!!!” Why did I not say to her that he did kneel? It took me 5 minutes and a ball of ice cream to make her feel better, and by the time Noah came to pick her up to take her home, she was happily telling him what we were doing last 6 hours of her visit. Noah thanked me and reminded that they would be coming over next Sunday to celebrate my Birthday. I kissed and hugged my son, and asked him to kiss and hug my two grandsons and his lovely wife. 

For the rest of the week I did not think about this, and simply made the list of everything that I need to do to feed 20 to 25 people at my Birthday party. Josh wanted to order everything, or simply go to the restaurant, but I talked him out of it, and we compromised. We ordered all meats and a cake, but all the salads and appetizers I made myself. 

Came Sunday, and since 7 am I was receiving phone calls from all over the world. It was great to know that people remembered my Birthday, they really could forget it, but Josh told me that they never will because I was the best COS the White House ever had. Considering that he was the COS himself, he really knew what he was talking about. By 2 pm people began showing up, including the Secret Service details. By the time Noah and Page showed up with our three grandchildren the house was buzzing with people talking. Men (Josh, Toby, Sam, Matt, Charlie, and Danny) went to the “man cave”, the room with the huge TV that Josh just needed to have, to watch some sport. I was in the kitchen and of course, the girls (Ainsley, CJ, Andrea, Helen, and Zoey) offered to help me, and of course, we were gossiping. Ainsley presented me with the best gift ever. She gave me the silver picture frame with the picture of our children (did I mentions that Page was the youngest child of Ainsley and Sam, the biggest surprised of the first term of Andrea’s presidency) taken at one of her cousin’s wedding. All five of them, or should I say six, because Page was visibly pregnant with their fourth child, looked adorable in their finery with huge smiles, and Lyman signature dimples on 3 of them. While I was putting the frame at a place on the mantel, the door flew open and my two grandsons “flew” in. These boys never walk, they just run, all the time. They hugged, kissed, and sang Happy Birthday to me. With all the commotion the women migrated to the living room to see the newly arriving family. Noah carried in Rachel because she fell asleep in the car, Page followed him with a big box which she presented me with the hug, kiss, and congratulation. During all this commotion, Rachel fully awoke and followed her brothers' lead sang me Happy Birthday. By the time she finished she looked up at me and asked where the gra’pa was. I told her that both gra’pas watching TV in the other room. She immediately ran there without even saying hello to her other gra’ma, Ainsley, who stood next to me.

As soon as she ran into the room, she began screaming at the top of her lungs that gra’pa not properly married to gra’ma. Josh and Sam looked at each other and asked her what she was talking about. She walked to Josh who tried to hug her and kiss her, but she pulled away and said, “You are not properly married to gra’ma.” At this point, all of us migrated to the “man cave”. Josh looked at her and asked Sam if he knew what she was talking about. Sam said that he had no idea. Noah approached her and asked her to slow down and explained. She looked at her father, and said, “Did you kneel when you married mommy?” Noah looked at her and said that he did not, but he knelt when he asked mommy to marry him. Next, she attacked Toby, who told her that the first time he did, but the second time Andrea asked him to marry her. The same question was asked to Danny, Charlie and finally to Sam, who realizing what will be next, told her that he not just knelt, but he and Ainsley had a fairy tale wedding. So, my 5-year-old granddaughter approached my husband, and said, “See, all of them knelt, why you did not? You and gra’ma not properly married!!!!” She said it with so much emotion and the tears in her eyes, that Josh could not take it. He asked her what else he needed to do to be “properly” married to her gra’ma. She told him that he needed to kneel and ask gra’ma to marry him. He asked her if that was all, she said that it was all. He asked her if he could do it now and if he needed to do anything else. She, with the seriousness of the 5-year-old, looked at him and confirmed that he did not need to do anything else. So, my husband of 40 years stood up, lifted our granddaughter into his arms, kissed her on the cheek and asked her not to cry, after she promised that she would not, he hugged her and passed her to Sam. The room fell silent, someone even turned off the sound on the TV. Josh approached me, took my hand, looked me in the eyes, and said, “She is right, I did not kneel. I hope you remember why I wasn't able to.” I became a beet red. He continued looking in my eyes while lowering himself to one knee. At this moment, our granddaughter wiggled herself from Sam’s arms approached us and told Josh to ask the question. He again looked me in the eyes, and I saw the same expression as 40 years ago. Same love, same devotion, same need and want, and my husband of 40 years asked me to marry him again. The room erupted with applause, whoo-hoos, and laughter. I heard Toby say to the room at large, “Now I can die, I have seen everything.” Rachel was the happiest one, she hugged us both and said, “Now you properly married.”


End file.
